Changement de vie
by neko-chan L
Summary: Amane et Amaya sont deux amis très proche fan de divers mangas dont one piece mais quand un jour elles tombent dans une bouche d'égout ouverte... hein ? Euh... bon ben je reprends, quand un jour elles tombent dans quelque chose qui n'était pas censé être là, elles se retrouvent propulsé sur un certain sous-marin jaune...
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Bon je poste ma première fanfiction après avoir lu de nombreuse fanfic' sur le site . donc j'espère que vous aimerez ! J'ai fait un effort sur l'orthographe alors j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas des grosses comme des maisons...

**Disclamer **: One piece ne m'appartient pas... c'est se cher Oda qui l'a créé ! Par contre Amane et Amaya sont de moi !

**Rating ****: T **on est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

**Résumé **: Amane et Amaya sont deux amis très proche fan de divers mangas dont one piece mais quand un jour elles tombent dans une bouche d'égout ouverte... hein ? Euh... bon ben je reprends, quand un jour elles tombent dans quelque chose qui n'était pas censé être là, elles se retrouvent propulsé sur un certain sous-marin jaune...

* * *

Prologue

Dans un pays quelconque, dans une ville quelconque, dans un lycée quelconque, dans une salle de cours quelconque, à une place quelconque se trouves une fille totalement quelconque. Cette fille la plus normale qui soit, gribouillait dans un coin des son cahier des dessins, car, disait-elle, « un jour je vais dépasser les meilleurs mangakas » mais comme c'est une fille banale (sans talents ?) tout le monde savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Mais vous l'avais compris cette fille banale, normale, inintéressante, quelconque et naïve est notre héroïne. Héroïne qui trouves sa vie mortellement ennuyeuse. Elle était très pâle de peau à tel point qu'on pourrait facilement la comparer à un cadavre, des yeux noirs avec quelque reflet rouges et des cheveux brun, mi-longs et lisses. Son nom ? Amane. Son age? 16ans. Ses occupation ? Le maquillage... non, non j'rigole, son occupation favorite était les mangas. Hum, hum, revenons à l'action présente pas très mouvementé :

Amane gribouillait un tête de Luffy dans le coin de son cahier d'histoire, bien qu'elle soit en SES une matière pour elle mortellement ennuyeuse. Elle était en fond de classe dans une salle en forme de U donc elle n'avait aucune crainte à ce que le prof viennent voire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa gomme quand elle disparu sous ses yeux, enfin, quand le main de son voisin s'en emparât sous ses yeux.

-Rends la moi ! Chuchota la brune

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'en ai besoin, baka !

-Pas envie !

-Rends !

-Ok... mais à la place tu me laisse te tuer !

-…

-…

-Après les vacances.

-Allez s'teuplé !

-… RENDS ! Amane push * !

Amane appuya entre les côtes et les hanches se son voisin, vous savez cet endroit qui provoque un violent sursaut, qui donne envie de crier de surprise et des fois de rire ! Bien évidement ce geste fut gratifier d'un regard noir de son voisin...

-Merde ! Tu fais ch*** !

-Fallait me la rendre tout de suite !

-Attends tu vas voir !

Pile à ce moment la cloche sonna libérant tous les étudiants de l'enfer qu'était les cours. Avant même que le voisin puisse accomplir sa vengeance Amane était partit.

Maintenant elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa maison avec sa meilleur ami Amaya, elles étaient toutes les deux fans de mangas et s'était rapprochait grâce à leurs noms similaire qui sonnaient japonnais malgré leurs origines françaises étant donné que leurs parents étaient fans, non pas de mangas, mais du Japon et qu'en plus ils avaient fais correspondre les noms de leurs enfants car eux mêmes étaient des amis d'enfances! (oui, oui drôles de familles, moi je veux la même...) Donc les deux jeunes filles se dirigeait chez elles. Elles faisaient le chemin ensemble car leurs maisons étaient éloignée d'à peine quelques quartier. Tout en marchant, elles parlèrent de leur grande passion les mangas! Elle parlèrent de long en large des derniers scans sortit et commencèrent à prévoir leur prochaine sortit en ville pour acheter les derniers mangas papiers sortis. Amaya ramassa ses cheveux blonds pour avoir moins chaud pour finalement dire :

-En tout cas on attendra qu'il fasse moins chaud !

-Mmmmmmh, si tu arrêtais de mettre un uniforme japonnais avec des collants tu aurait peut être moins chaud...

-Moi au moins je ne me trimbale pas avec u sweat-shirt quand il fait 35° à l'ombre !

-Eh ! C'est la collection collector des pulls one piece ! En plus, c'est pas moi qui me plains de la chaleur je te rappelle !

-Greumeuleuleu...

Bref tout allait pour le mieux... enfin jusqu'à que le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de nos deux amies !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Mais qui c'est qui à laissé une bouche d'égout ouverte !

-C'est pas un peu trop profond ?

-...

-...

- !

Puis là plus rien... enfin plus de chute ! Amane et Amaya restait en suspend dans l'air il faisait frais et le paysage urbain avait laissé place à une ambiance morbide il faisait sombre mais les deux amis était comme éclairé et se voyaient. Puis à se moment elles entendirent des voix puissantes !

-Pu**** ! T'es pas capable d'utiliser une faille sans tout démolir ?

-Mais maître Satan, il avait deux humaines qui passait par hasard au même moment!

-Le hasard n'existe pas ! Tout est inéluctable.* Si elles ont traversé la faille c'est qu'elle devait passer la faille en plus ça ne devait pas te déranger, point.

Amane et Amaya se regardèrent mal à l'aise. Puis un homme apparue, plutôt beau, il prie la parole:

-Humaine, vous êtes tombé dans l'une des nombreuses failles qui relient les différents mondes. Pour l'instant, je ne peux vous ramener dans votre monde mais à la place, je vais vous envoyer dans le monde le plus proche d'ici.

-C'est quoi ce charabia ? On est où d'abord et puis qui êtes-vous ? Dit Amane

-On se trouve devant la porte des enfers et vous étes en présence de Satan.

-Mais oui... comme si Satan causait comme sa ! D'abord Satan ne peut pas te ressembler !réplique Amaya

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'est trop beau ! Rencherit Amane

-…

-…

-Tsss. Je m'en fous que vous me croyais ou pas de toutes les façons ! Je dit quasiment toujours la vérité et que le vouliez ou non vous ne pouvez pas retourner dans votre monde !

-Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le diable ! Et quelle serait cet autre monde alors ? Demanda ironiquement Amaya

-Tu crois qu'on donne un nom au monde, nous ? Mais vous le connaissez à travers le manga One Piece.

-…

-…

-HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois que l'on va te croire ?

-Je m'enfiche que vous le croyais ou non, je vous ai dit. De toute les façons vous le verraient bien assez tôt... enfin si vous survivez à la traversé de la faille.

-Hein ? Survivre ? Attent-tent-tent si tu nous envoie vraiment dans le monde de one piece, tu pourriez nous donnez un fruit du démon, non ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Jamais ! De toutes les façons vous obtiendrait des capacités quand vous traversé la faille. Vous l'avez traversé 2 fois donc vous aurez 2 capacités...

-Elles seront bien ?

-Ça dépend... ça peut être manipulé le feu ou...

-comme Ace ?

-OU créer du bacon...

-C'est nul ça...

-Ouais c'est mieux le chocolat !

-Bon c'est pas tout mais il faudrait penser à y aller ! Au faite vous changerait d'apparence !

Satan poussa les deux jeunes filles dans un espèce de... euh... ben... de faille. Avant que cette faille ce referme derrières elles, elles entendirent :

-en espérant que vous ne tomberait pas en pleine mer au milieu de nul part !

Pour la secondes fois de la journée, les deux jeunes filles chutèrent. Quelque seconde elles tombèrent sur quelque chose de dur, trop dur. En effet, elles étaient tombées sur le parquet d'un certain sous-marin jaune... Alors que les deux amies étaient encore dans les vapes, l'équipage commencèrent à venir voir ce qui avait fait du bruit dehors.

* * *

A suivre...(par contre, je suis un vrai escargot...)

*bon d'accord il y a mieux comme nom d'attaque...

*xxxholic pour ceux qui connaissent, non je ne fait pas de pub ! C'est sortit tout seul !


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou les gens ! Merci pour tous les reviews qui m'ont encourager et je poste enfin la suite assez tard mais je vous avez prévenue, je suis plus lente qu'une limace en plein Sahara... Mais je l'ai faite ! Je me suis battu avec courage contre la lenteur maudite de mon ordinateur j'ai bravé la compréhension de « comment rajouter un chapitre sur » parce que oui, je suis une vrai bille en langue étrangère...

Bon, j'ai essayé de ne pas de faire de faute... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que je n'ai pas fait les personnage OOC !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Trafalgar Law était tranquillement assit dans sa cabine en train de lire un livre de médecine. Il était déjà tard et le sous-marin n'étant pas immergé, il pouvait apercevoir les rayons de lune filtrait à travers son hublot. C'était un moment de sérénité bienvenu pour le capitaine des hearts pirates. Enfin, C'ETAIT un moment sérénité car il eu une brusque secousse : rapide mais violente, qui aurait pu déséquilibré Law si il n'avait pas était assis... Il en était sur, ça ne venait pas de son sous-marin mais d'autre chose, ça venait du haut. Il alla voir en haut du submersible ce qui se passait, Penguin était déjà en haut quand Law arriva suivi de Bepo, Shashi et quelques autres membres. A la grande surprise générale ils ne découvrirent pas de Marine ou de pirate ou autre chose dans ce genre mais deux jeunes filles étalaient sur le sol Pour faire une telle secousse, il était évidente qu'elles étaient tombées et de haut ! En gros, aucun être humain normalement constitué ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute. Enfin normalement... puisque les deux filles se redressaient déjà en émettant un grognement très... euh... féminin ? Les Hearts pirates n'en revenait pas, elles étaient vraiment bien foutues les deux, en plus elles était jumelles ce qui était assez rare...

**POV Amane**

Warg. Le chute a été dure quoique en tant normale, j'aurai du mourir, non ? Bref, voyons où est-ce que j'ai pu atterrir... humpf pas très féminin mon grognement...Après tout on s'en fous après une chute de quelque centaine de mètre... Une mèche de mes cheveux noire tombe devant mes yeux tandis que j'essaie péniblement de me relever. Attendez ! Mais j'ai pas de cheveux noire ! Mais beau cheveux chocolat sont passés où ? Je lève enfin les yeux pour savoir où je suis et je tombe sur Law ? Donc je suis vraiment de monde de One Piece ? Noooooon pas lui ! Là, je crois que le problème de mes cheveux vont devoir attendre...

**POV Amaya**

Ouille ! Ça fait vachement mal ! L'aurait pas pu nous poser en douceur Le Diable ? Je vais avoir ça peau ! Il va m'entendre mais pour l'instant je vais peut-être me relever, ouais c'est une bonne idée. Bon tout est fonctionnelle. Je trouve que le sol est loin quand même... on dirait que j'ai grandi, mais c'est pas possible, hein ? Comme le fait de sentir mes cheveux autrefois bouclé et long être devenu cours et lisse, n'est ce pas ? Eh qui voilà devant moi... hein ?Trafalgar Law ? Le capitaine des Hearts pirates ? Le personnage que j'aime le plus dans One Piece ? Wahou ! Je nage en plein délire ! Mais bizarre il avait l'air en 3D comme si il était vrai, pas dessiné...

**POV narrateur**

Les Hearts Pirates et les deux lycéennes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux dans un silence perturbé par les frétillements de joies d'Amaya ayant un sourire scotché au visage. Après des secondes qui paraissaient des heures pour tout ce petit monde. Law prit la parole car il fallait bien faire quelque chose, ils allaient pas rester dans cette état de choc, d'étonnement et de tensions indéfiniment, n'est-ce-pas ?

Qui êtes vous ?

Simple, efficace, imparable, autoritaire.

Deux jeune filles tombait du ciel !

Simple, bizarre, débile, franche. Oui avec une réponse pareille il y avait très peu de chance qu'on la croit, mais le truc, c'est que c'est vrai ! Et même si il avait une pointe d'ironie et de sarcasme. Law ne pouvais qu'y croire. Ben oui, vu la secousse de son pauvre submerssible...

-Et pourquoi vous tombiez du ciel mesdemoiselles ?

Amane se creusait les méninges pour savoir ce qu'elle pourrait inventer comme connerie potable à lui faire avaler. Amaya la devança avec une naïveté et un enthousiasme déconcertant :

-Car on est vos plus grandes faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans !

Les pirates reculèrent sous la surprise car oui, des fangirls totalement folles font plus peurs que toute la marine sur le dos. De plus, c'était assez inédit... depuis quand des gens normaux tombaient du ciel sur un bateau pirates pour leurs annoncer qu'ils étaient des fans ? Law était dubitatif, il pouvait croire qu'elles venaient de tomber du ciel, mais le reste. Si ça trouve elles sont de la marine... Impossible, elles ont l'air aussi fortes qu'un asticot mourant. Law se posait la question, « Bons je les jettent par dessus bord en pature aux monstres marins ou, comme l'homme galant que je suis, je garde ces deux énergumènes jusqu'à la prochaine île ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question car Amaya passait à côté de lui comme une fusée pour arriver à la hauteur de son second.

-C'est Bepo ! Le vrai, l'unique, le fabuleux Bepo ! J'peux te faire un calin ?

L'équipage restaient bouche bée, Amane était à la limite de se taper la tête contre le sol tant la bêtise de sa meilleur amie était énorme, Law souriait et Bepo rougissait. Bien sur il aurait préféré que se soit une femme ours qui lui fasse la demande, ça le touchait beaucoup. Law avait decidé que si l'ours acceptait alors il les garderaient jusqu'à la prochaine île mais si il refusait... Et bien...euh... il aviserait. Bepo regarda son ami qui était sont capitaine comme pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire mais ne pu rien déceler dans son expression, il devait faire un choix. Le grand sourire innocent d'Amaya était hypnotisant et il ouvrit les bras pour montrer qu'il était d'accord dans un cri de joie Amaya se jeta dedans... Oui comme elle le pensait c'était tout moelleux elle se demandait si c'est poils étaient doux. Elle verrait ça une autre fois... fallait pas pousser !

-nous allons peut être revenir à notre sujet de conversation initiale, non ?

-on vous a déjà dit que nous sommes...

-Et votre nom ?

-Moi c'est Amaya ! Et l'autre grogneuse c'est Amane...

-Grogneuse ? Ça existe pas ce mot...enfin je pense...

-Bon, comment me connaissait vous ?

-Euh... on en a attendu parler et on a vu ton affiche et on est tombé sous le charme...

-... Ah oui j'avais oublié que j'étaie recherché pour 75 000 000 de berry...

Amane regarda Amaya ? Que 75 000 000 ? Donc on était sûrement loin de l'archipel shabaody, c'est pour ça qu'elles n'avaient pas encore vu Jean Bart.

-je peut savoir comment vous avez « volé »jusqu'ici ? Je doute qu'on vous ai mit dans une catapulte géante pour vous expédier ici...

-Oh mais c'est horrible de fair ça ! C'est déjà arrivé ?

-T'as naïveté est stupéfiant Amaya... Pour répondre à votre question, on ne sait absolument pas comment on a fait. Amaya voulait vous rencontrer de puis longtemps et après une série d'événement incompréhensible on est tombé tels des anges sur votre bateau.

La modestie c'était pas trop ça mais en gros, c'est ce qui c'est passé, non ?

-Quelle modestie Misses Amane. Je suppose que vous voudrez rester dans le sous-marin jusqu'à notre arrivé ?

-Ce serait très aimable à vous Mister Law.

Il y avait des étincelles dans l'air c'est indéniable. Amane contrairement à son amie n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le capitaine des Hearts Pirates. Il lui faisait peur, il aimait pas qu'on lui désobéisse mais il aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et en plus la lycéenne n'aimait pas les médecins... Mais pour arriver à la prochaine île, ça prendrait combien de temps ?

-Sinon, on sera quand à la prochaine île ?

-Cinq semaine environ. répondit Shashi qui depuis un moment essayait de s'incruster dans la discussion pour se faire remarquer des deux jeunes filles.

-QUOI ?

Tient ? Law et Amane était d'accord ? En tout cas Amaya sauta de joie, cinq semaine au bord du sous-marin de son idole, chouette ! Bepo était content qu'Amaya reste par contre il aimait déjà pas les discussions (très) tendu de son capitaine avec l'autre fille. Amane se demandait comment elle fera ses cinq semaine car elle sera obligé de se tenir à carreau, enfin, sauf si elle voulait faire connaissance avec les monstres marins.

En tout cas, pendant ces cinq semaine, ça risquerait d'être mouvementé dans l'équipage des hearts pirates !

À suivre...

* * *

Tout les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues ! Malheureusement, je ne peut pas mettre de paillasson « welcome » car j'en ai pas trouvé... Bye !


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou les zipitis ! Merci pour les review et me revoilà beaucoup de temps après le dernier chapitre... Non, je ne suis pas si longue à écrire (quoique... après tout je suis comme une limace atrophié en plein desert donc...) mais... … … …J'avais écrit un autre chapitre mais j'ai remarqué qu'il manqué quelque chose entre les deux du coup, j'ai du écrire un autre chapitre où j'ai essayé de rajouter une (pas qu'une) discussion entre deux personne que vous verrez et j'espère que j'ai pas fait les persos OOC car on les connaît pas beaucoup l'air de rien les hearts pirates ! C'est pour ça que j'ai mit vraiment du temps !Alors j'espère que se sera pas nul. Mais si vous y tenez particulièrement vous pouvez me jeter des tomates, mais pas mûr ! ça tâche...

**Chapitre 2**

Amane et Amaya était assis dans leur cabine, cette cabine était assez grande pour contenir un lit à deux étages, une armoire et un petit bureau dans le coin. Amaya tournait dans la chambre pour inspecter tout les recoins d'une des pièces du sous-marin de son grand idole. Elle ouvrit les tiroires et y trouva des feuilles blanches et un stylos. Stylos qui avait le joly roger des hearts pirates. Elle se retourna vivement et appela son amie en train de déprimer dans un coin devenue mystérieusement lugubre...

-regarde ! Un stylos avec le drapeau des hearts pirates !

-hummm... quoi...

-C'est pas marrant quand tu déprime. Je te montre un stylos qui dans notre monde serait un collector !

-En parlant de ce stylos... comment Trafalgar a réussi à mettre son drapeau ?

-Au-aucune idée...

Amaya regarda le sol déçue de ne pas avoir réussie à remonter le moral de son amie qui devait rester dans le sous-marin d'un mec qu'elle arrivé pas à supporter. Mais elle releva la tête et avec son enthousiasme habituel, elle continua l'exploration de la petite pièce. Elle ouvrit en grand l'armoir et hallucina devant le nombre de livre entassé. Elle lit le titre de certain d'entre-eux : « la cuisine pour les nuls » « Ils ont ce genre de livre dans ce monde ? Ben dit donc cette série est multidimensionnelle » pensa Amaya. Elle continua à lire les titres « à la recherche du one piece : les avis de la populations », « plaie et brûlure grave », « naviguer sur grand line », « faire du chocolat maison », « préparations diverses des pâtes »... La jeune fille referma le placard et se dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de livre culinaire et sur la médecine. La médecine c'est normal pour « le chirurgien de la mort » mais des livres de cuisines? Sur la préparation idéale des tagliatelles... ? Après tout il y avait un équipage à nourrir ! Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois devant son amie ou bien actuellement sa sœur jumelle :

-on a quand même eu de la chance !

-répète un peu c'que tu viens d'dire ?

-Imagine qu'on soit tomber sur le bateau de kidd ou bien de... euh... Arlong, Barbe noire et y'en a plein d'autre !

-tch...

-laisse lui sa chance.

-j'vais essayer

-je ne te crois pas.

-...

Amaya tournoya sur elle même comme pour annoncer le changement total de sujet et dit d'un ton guilleret :

-Au faite tu as vu nos nouvelles apparences ?

-ben je t'ai vu toi mais moi non.

-Et bien en regardant au hublot j'ai vu mon reflet, et tu devineras jamais !

-quoi ?

-on est jumelle !

-hein ?

Amane se leva précipitamment pour se voir dans le hublot et son visage s'illumina. Des cheveux noires encadrés sont visage et retombaient soyeusement sur ses épaules. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle mais elle était maintenant illuminé de deux grand yeux rouges flamboyant, elle avait l'impression de voir Amaya à la différence qu'elle, elle n'avait pas eu le chance d'avoir des cheveux longs...

-moi, je dit que c'est une injustice que tu ai des cheveux longs et pas moi...

-tu n'as qu'à les laisser pousser...

-tu dois être contente, tu as eu des yeux rouges sans dépenser un sou pour des lentilles ! Mais moi je trouve ça carrément zarbe !

-De quoi ? Le yeux ?

-pas que ça... Quoique c'est assez flippant !

-alors quoi ?

-ben on est dans le monde de one piece, on y est arrivé on tombant dans on ne sait quoi pour rencontrer le diable en personne qui est en faite un p***** de beau gosse Ils nous expédient sur le sous-marin que je vénère, on tombe du ciel mais ça à l'air de choquer personne...Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

-Un rêve ? Bonne idée mais c'est impossible que l'on rêve toutes les deux de la même chose...

-Et si c'était seulement l'une de nous deux ?

-mmmm j'ai la solution !

-hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Avant qu'Amaya puise faire un geste, sa jumelle pris ses deux joues pour les tirer :

-Aie ! Arrête ch'a fait mal !

-tu vois? Apparemment on est pas dans un rêve...

-C'est pas cool tu aurait pu le faire sur toi !

-Hors de question ! Ça aurait abîmé mon nouveau visage... Sinon il est quel heure ?

-je sais pas...

-tu as une montre, non ?

-j'en avait une. Tu as pas remarqué qu'on a aussi changé de vêtement ? La seule chose qu'on a gardé c'est notre sac de cours avec deux, trois tomes de One Piece et d'autres mangas...

-C'est mieux comme ça... Comment j'aurais expliqué à Law le gros One Piece sur sweet ?

-Et bien tu aurais p...

-c'était un question rhétorique ! T'es pas censé y répondre... Mais dit quand même ce que j'aurai pu inventer !

-Ben que c'est un sweet souvenir d'une île comme on fait des cartes postales ou des babioles...

-je suis pas sur que ça aurait fonctionné...

-c'est mieux que rien...

Amane retourna dans son coin à grommeler tandis que son amie continua son inspection de la chambre centimètre pas centimètre. Par le hublot, la nuit était noir donc il devait surement être tard mais elles n'avait pas sommeille car elles était parti de leur monde il était l'après-midi. Mais comme c'est souvent le cas, les deux jeune fille finirent par s'endormir au premières lueurs. Bien évidemment (ou pas?), un homme entrât en fracas dans la chambre pour les réveiller, mais, savait-il qu'il ne fallait jamais essayé de réveiller Amane ? Celle-çi sauta sur ses pieds dans le coin qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas quitté pour aller dormir, courra jusqu'au lit prit un oreiller et le jeta sur l'homme qui apparemment était Shachi :

-mmmf !

-on t'as jamais dit de ne pas rentrer comme ça dans la chambre d'une fille en plein sommeille ? Et t'es qui d'abord ?

-Amane c'est Shachi ! Tu te rappelle pas d'hier ,

-Mmmmh ? À oui... j'avais oublié...

Sur ces mots emplie de déception et de tristesse (tristesse ? Elle est sur le sous-marin de Law, m**** ! Elle pourrait montrer plus d'enthousiasme ! ) elle retourna ,encore une fois, bouder dans son coin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Et bien, en faite, je l'ai emmené avec moi son accord et elle n'aime pas vraiment être sur un sous-marin où il n'y a pas d'issue...

-mmmh, je comprend. Sinon vous voulez pas manger ?

-yep ! Tu viens Amane ?

-...

-...

-...

-Amane ?

-Pas faim.

Dans un soupir, Amaya quitta la salle avec Shachi. Elle allait quand même pas se priver de sortir des cette pièce pour si peu !

-Il est quelle heure, au faite ?

-tu n'as pas de montre ?

-je l'ai... perdue...

-Il est 7heure30 du mat'...

-vous vous levez super tôt !

-euh ça dépend des membres comme il y a des personne qui se lève très tard, comme Penguin, ben on mange à des heures différentes.

-tiens, j'aurais juré que tu fasse parti de ceux qui se lève tard.

-c'est pas gentil...

-je suis sur que c'est la veritée...

-mmmh... …

-...

-oui c'est la verité. On dirait que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre !

-il a encore tant de chose à savoir sur les hearts pirates ! Et je vais commencer par mieux te connaître, tu es d'accord ?

Avec un sourire niai à la Luffy, Amaya sorti un calepin et un stylos d'on ne sais-où, nota Shachi en haut de la feuille et enchaîna :

-Age ?

-Je dois avoir au moins 5à 10 ans de plus que toi...

Ah non ! Amaya voulait savoir son âge exacte c'est pourquoi elle répliqua immédiatement :

-tu sais quelle age j'ai au moins ?

-non mais je ne penses pas que tu es 70 ans !

Grillé ! Elle ne pouvait plus répondre. Bon elle reviendrait le harceler dessus plus tard. C'est ainsi qu'elle continua cette passionnante discussion :

-humpf question suivante ! T'as nourriture préférée ?

-poulet, frite...

-ça existe ici ?

-qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-mmmh, rien... boisson ?

-alcool.

Amaya s'imagina alors Shachi totalement saoul en dansant sur un pied avec une bouteille d'alcool dans chaque main et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire mais elle se reprit vite avant que son interlocuteur ne s'en rendent compte. Et continua d'un ton sérieux sont interrogatoire :

-ce que tu n'aime pas

-beaucoup de chose

-en nourriture !

-la salade...

-pourquoi ?

-quand tu trouve une limace de dans, ça donne plus trop envie d'en manger.

-pffff j'aurais jamais deviné...

-... sinon ?

-pour l'instant j'ai rien d'autre

Amaya avait dites cette phrase d'un ton solennelle en refermant sont calepin qui fit « pof » quand il

se ferma entièrement décidément, la jeune fille adorait ce bruit mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa rêverie car Shachi d'un ton exaspéré continua la conversation :

-ce « pour l'instant » me fait un peu peur... pourquoi tu veux toutes ces infos ?

-pour mieux te connaître de là ou je viens, il y a beaucoup d'équipage que l'on voudrait mieux connaître !

-elle s'appelle comment ton île ?

-la Terre !

-plus c** que ça tu meures.

-çaa fait tellement plaisiiir...

Shachi et Amaya continuèrent à ce dispu... discuter joyeusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où il n'y avait que Bepo qui semblé admirer le contenu de son bol, des céréales peut-être ? Si on avait dit un jour à Amaya qu'elle verrait Bepo mal réveiller en vrai, elle aurait immédiatement appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique pour la dite personne... Elle suivit Shachi et se servit ce qui était proposé des corn-flakes au moins ça ne changera pas de d'habitude... Elle s 'attabla et porta une première cuillère à sa bouche mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'enfourner qu'un alarme suivi d'une secousse vint ébranler le sous-marin. Shachi sorti de la pièce suivi d'un Bepo maintenant totalement réveillé. Même si Amaya ne savait absolument pas où ils se rendaient, elle les suivait dans le labyrinthe que formaient les couloirs, il était pas si grand ce sous-marin, si ? Ils était arrivé sur le pont du sous-marin plusieurs personnes était là. Law bien reveillé contrairement à Penguin à moitié endormi, Bepo et Shachi bien sur et bizarrement Amane était là aussi. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour trouver le chemin ? Enfin bref, tout le monde étaient sur leur garde et semblait regarder vers l'océan. Et pour cause ! C'était une attaque de la marine !

À suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! (pas très bavarde aujourd'hui ? Mais non voyons...)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Amaya regardait le gros navire de la marine qui flottait sur l'océan, elle frissonnait et se demanda si c'était de peur où seulement le fait que le jour ne soit pas totalement levé. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie comme pour chercher une aide sur le comportement à adopter. Amane, avait les sourcils froncés, l'air déterminé et concentré. La jeune fille était quasiment certaine qu'elle découvrirait ses pouvoirs dans ce genre de combat mais comment ? Elle était bien tentée de demander à Law comment il avait fait pour savoir comment utiliser son fruit du démon mais le courant ne passait pas, va savoir pourquoi... Enfin bref, les faits étaient là. Ils étaient devant la marine qui avait un navire au moins deux fois plus grand que le sous-marin des hearts pirates donc il devait avoir un effectif légèèèèrement plus élevé qu'eux... L'un des marines, sûrement leur chef, cria :

- À l'abordage ! Ramenez-moi Trafalgar Law mort ou vif ! Tuez tous ce qui se mettent en travers de votre route ! Ce sont des pirates ! Pas de pitié !

Amaya était affolée, ils n'allaient quand même pas tous venir sur le tout petit sous-marin qui ne comptait qu'une riquiqui plate-forme hors de l'eau ? Mais ils vont pas bien à la marine ? Eh ben apparemment ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger... Le combat commençait à peine que des marines passait par-dessus bord. Law faisait apparaître les sphères et découpait en rondelles les marines qui avait eu la malchance de rester dans le coin. Bepo, Shachi, Pengouin et... les autres se battaient de manière similaire puisqu'il utilisait tous les arts martiaux à différents niveaux. En tout cas le combat était bien plus impressionnant en vrai qu'en lecture ou qu'à la télé. Amaya était cachée derrière un tonneau qui avait atterri en vrac suite à une attaque de Bepo sur le navire ennemi, qui avait commencé à être envahi par les pirates. Amane était cachée, euh, non, elle était juste dans un coin, sur ses gardes à attendre que le combat passe, elle voulait connaître ses pouvoirs mais elle n'était pas folle au point de se jeter dans une bataille en fonçant dans le tas ! Tout un coup, le tonneau s'envola et Amaya resta à découvert ne comprenant pas trop comment un tonneau avait fait pour s'envoler mais remarqua bien vite qu'elle était dans la zone de la sphère de Law, elle courra dans un endroit ou la sphère ne l'atteindrait pas et où elle ne gênerait ni Law, ni une autre personne. Elle se sentait mal dans une bataille comme celle-ci et encore elle n'était pas très grande. Elle s'imaginait ce que ça serait si c'était la même ampleur que celle de marineford... Les cris de combattant, de douleur, autoritaire fusaient de partout et elle n'entendit pas que l'un des marines se glissait derrière elle. La jeune fille n'entendit que la voix d'Amane crier « Amaya ! attention derrière toi ! » avant de sentir un métal froid d'une épée lui entailler le dos. Elle tomba à genou, elle avait mal mais s'attendait à pire, elle vit Amane arriver avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

POV Satan (enfer, logique hein?) :  
Le diable en personne était tourné vers un écran qu'il regardait attentivement. Il avait des pop-corn à sa droite et un verre de vin à sa gauche. Il regardait le grand écran avec un petit sourire en coin. La télé montrait Amaya et Amane en plein dans le combat. Il tiqua quand Amaya tomba sous le coup traître du marine et vit Amane crier le nom de son amie et se faire envelopper une espèce de brume noire l'entourait. Satan murmura :

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de connaître vos pouvoirs... Ceux d'Amane ont l'air de n'en former qu'un seul très puissant...

POV Amane :

- AMAYA ! ATTENTION DERRIÈRE TOI !  
Trop tard ! Je la voyais tomber a genou. Il avait osé ! Elle tombe lourdement au sol. Il avait osé ! Comment ce mec avait osé toucher à un seul cheveux de ma meilleure amie et actuellement de ma sœur jumelle ! Dans le dos en plus ! Le salaup, oui il fallait que je l'exprime clairement. Je vais le tuer ! Le tuer, le tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer...

POV narrateur :  
Amane n'avait qu'une idée en tête, tuer la personne qui avait blessé son amie. Une brume commençait à l'entourer et plus son idée de meurtre grandissait plus cette brume noire s'intensifiait jusqu'à quelle soit totalement opaque. La pression devenait vraiment écrasante et plusieurs soldats était cloué au sol. Soudain la brume se dispersa pour laisser voir Amane. Ses pupilles étaient devenues celles d'un félin, ses canines s'étaient allongées et dans la main elle tenait une épée entièrement faite de cette brume. Elle se jeta sur les marines, les mettant hors-course un à un. Les hearts pirates et les marines étaient soufflés par cette démonstration de pouvoir extraordinaire. Les marines perdaient leurs effectifs à une vitesse fulgurante et déclara vite la retraite des marines restant. Amane redevint normale, Amaya, qui c'était réveillé s'approcha d'elle et dit :

- Je crois que tu as trouvé tes pouvoirs...  
- Amaya ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Je pense que oui... J'avais mal avant de tomber dans les pommes mais là, je sens plus rien ! C'est peut-être mon pouvoir ?  
- Sûrement...  
- C'est quoi ces histoire de pouvoirs, mesdemoiselles ?

Law était arrivé devant les jeunes filles qui ne savaient plus quoi dire car il était exclu qu'elle leur dise qu'elles avaient traversé des failles qui donnaient des pouvoirs aux deux amies :

- Eh ben... euh...  
- Je pense que vous ne nous avez pas dit toute la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Amane et Amaya avaient blanchi comme un linge... elles étaient découvertes.

- Si vous nous racontiez vraiment tout ?  
- On ne vous a rien dit car ça paraissait improbable ! dit Amaya  
- On verra bien, vous vous décidez de tout dire ?  
- Promettez-nous que vous croirez ce que l'on vous dira !  
- Mmmh... on verra... je ne pense pas que je vais croire n'importe quoi...

Amane avait les lèvres pincé et le visage blême contrairement à celui de son amie plein de détermination et d'espoir. Elles et le reste de l'équipage allèrent dans la salle à manger où Amaya avait été avant l'attaque des marines. Elle commencèrent à raconter :

- En réalité on vient pas vraiment de cette « dimension ». Là-bas, il n'y a pas de piratrie et la géographie et très différente... Un jour en rentrant de l'école, on est tombé dans une espèce de faille et on s'est retrouvées en enfer mais comme on pouvait pas rester là-bas Satan lui même à decidé de nous envoyer dans un autre monde qui est celui-ci. Apparemment, à chaque traversée de faille, on obtient un pouvoir.  
- Votre histoire ne tient pas debout ! Si vous veniez d'une autre « dimension » comme vous le dites, pourquoi vous connaissez autant de chose d'ici ?  
- Hum, c'est là que ça ce complique car pour vous comme pour nous, c'est difficilement acceptable. Savez-vous ce qu'est un manga ?  
- Non.  
- Une BD ?  
- À peu près...  
- Ben un manga c'est une BD en noir et blanc petit format qui se lit à l'envers.  
- Oui et alors ?  
- Toutes les aventure d'un autre pirate d'ici étaient connues grâce à un manga appelé « one piece » comme le fameux trésor laissé par Roger... on croyait que tout était inventé jusqu'à qu'on arrive ici...  
- Vous avez une preuve ?  
- Hein ?  
- Votre histoire est impossible ! Comment voulez-vous que l'on vous croie ?  
- Amaya, on aurait pas un ou deux tome de one piece ?  
- Oui mais les événement ne se sont pas encore produit.  
- On leur montrera qu'une image ou deux. On l'a votre preuve, je vais aller la chercher !

Amane partit quelques instants pour revenir avec un tome de one piece, elle avait de la chance car il y avait Law dessus. Elle lui montra une image de lui avec la tête d'un marine dans la main.

- Là ! t'es convaincu ?  
- Mouais... je trouve ça quand même bizarre. Vous avez beaucoup d'informations sur les équipage ?  
- Tu connais Monkey D Luffy ?  
- CF'est un pirate qui vient juste d'avoir sa tête mis à prix, non ? Il y a peine trois ou quatre semaine. Il a une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche et porte un chapeau de paille sur l'affiche, non ?  
- Ouais c'est bien lui. Comment tu sais ça ?  
- Je lis le journal. Il y avait l'affiche dedans et vu sa tête je risquais pas de l'oublier !  
- C'est ses aventures que l'on suit. On a quelques informations sur tous les équipage qu'il croise mais en général, ce n'est pas des infos trèèès utiles.  
- Alors pourquoi on voit le capitaine ? Il n'a jamais vu Luffy !  
- Ils vont se croiser et pas qu'une seule fois.  
- Tu sais Law, il y a plein de fanclubs sur toi ! Et moi j'en fais parti ! Je trouve que tu as trop la classe ! Mais on ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur toi et ton équipage...

Law regarda les deux jeune fille et fit son fameux sourire en disant :

- Et bien, vous êtes intéressantes toutes les deux. J'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur l'endroit où vous venez... Enfin bref, c'est pas tout mais ceux qui se sont levés en catastrophe n'ont sûrement pas pris de petit dej', non ?

L'atmosphère se détendit quasiment instantanément et les membres de l'équipage commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Law se rapprocha des deux filles et leur dit :

- J'aimerais vous parler du combat de tout à l'heure en privé, venez.

Amane et Amaya savait que le capitaine n'aimait pas être contrarié et le suivirent donc jusqu'au petit bureau de Law. Il y avait une bibliothèque impressionnante chargée de livres de médecine ainsi qu'un bureau croulant sous les cartes marines, au mur certain avis de recherche était accroché. Law se tourna vers elles bien décidé de mettre des choses au clair sur ce qu'il avait vu durant l'abordage de la marine.

À suivre...

*d'habitude je met des petites étoiles met là, ça aurait tout cassé...

Les avis sont les bienvenus !


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour les gens c'est encore moi ! Désolé du retard mais j'était pas là... Merci pour toute vos review auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu.. Bon ok, j'ai continuer les autre fanfics que je suit mais bon hein, je les ai quand même lu sur mon telephone et j'ai fait explosé mon forfait... aaaah je suis si contente de retrouver internet et de poster mon chapitre... J'espere que jous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 4

« La frustration et la peur me prit au ventre et je n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête mon corps ne semblait n'obéir qu'à cet ordre du cœur chargé de haine et de souffrance me mon amie tombés au combat et plus je tombait dans les méandres de mon instinct plus je voulais cette ombre ténébreuse dressé devant moi fier tel un chevalier de la vengeance droit sur son destrier prêt à brandir son épée. J'effleure cette om... »

Amane continuait toujours son monologue quand Law se pencha sur Amaya en lui demandent pourquoi son amie voulait faisait déjà son monologue depuis 5 minutes alors qu'il avait simplement posé la question, je cite : «Lors du combat contre la marine vous avez semblé toutes les deux montré des pouvoire bien que se soit plus flagrant avec Amane j'aimerais savoir qu'ils sont-il ? Vous avez des hypothèse ? »

La brune répondit que son amie était souvent ainsi quand elle voulait raconter une histoire et que si on voulait qu'elle s'arrête il fallait lui dire franchement.

-comment ça franchement ?

-attend je vais te faire la démonstration... AMANE STOP ! ON COMPREND RIEN A TON LANGUAGE CHEVALRESQUE ! Par pitié explique et une phrase maxi !

-humpf ! Bande d'ignares je suis une artiste incomprise de toutes les façons !

-mademoiselle Amane, je ne vous ai pas demandé de me faire un récit détaillé des ressentit lors de cette expérience mais des hypothèse sur ce que sont vos pouvoirs.

-bah c'est la même chose !

-Bien sur que non !

Law et Amane se regardèrent dans les blancs des yeux. Ils étaient encore en désaccord et tout deux voulaient avoir raison. Amaya sentait l'élécticité dans l'air et pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle dit le truc le plus idiot qui lui passait par la tête :

-Longue vie à la reine des champignons !

-La reine...

-des champignons ?

-Il fallait que je dise un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère !

Les deux meilleurs ennemies se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Amaya qui prit la parole :

-bon pour moi j'ai pas bien compris le principe mais je crois que je peux légèrement influer le temps...

-tu es sur que ce n'est pas un pouvoir de guérison ce que tu as ?

-Je ne pense pas car sinon j'aurais gardé une cicatrise ou une douleur ou un truc dans le genre...

-comment tu as fait pour regarder dans ton dos au juste ?

-beeen... j'ai pas regardé mais j'ai passé ma main dans mon dos et j'ai rien senti. Même si j'avais le pouvoirs de la guérison ça n'aurait pas été aussi rapide !

-tu as surement raison. Bon mon pouvoir eh ben... euh... … … le pouvoir de me transphormer en gozilla ?

-TU RESSEMBLAIS PAS DU TOUT A GOZILLA !

-c'est quoi gozilla ?

-c'est un film dans notre monde.

-un film ?

-tu sais, il a des den den mushi transmet des images.

-oui et ?

-et ben imagine que les images qu'il transmettent soient des mises en scène dans le but de divertir celui qui regarde ce qu'il transmet !

-à ok, j'ai un peu près compris...

Un gros blanc plana à la suite de cette discussion très instructif sur Gozilla et Law vient à demander :

-comment on a fait pour se détourner autant du sujet de départ ?

Tout les regard (qui ne sont que deux au final) se tournèrent vers Gozill... euh... Amane qui repondit que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-enfin bref, donc pour Amane trouver son pouvoir n'est pas gagné mais on sait qu'elle se fait envelopper pas une... un... une « chose non identifié » qui améliore toutes ses capacité, Law continua un peu plus bas, sauf peut être intellectuelle qui de toutes les façons ne sont pas très évoluée à la base...

-J'AI ENTENDUE !

-Eh ! Eh ! Les apostropha Amaya en sautant sur ses deux pieds la main levé.

-qu'y a-t-il miss Amaya ?

-on pourrait appeler la « chose non identifié » la CNI ?

-je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait mais si tu veux...

-geniale !

Aprés cette exclamation de joie de Amaya et il eu un gargoullit sonnore venant d'Amane dui dit :

-je crois que j'ai faim...

-tu « crois » ? Je pense plutôt que tu AS faim, non ? Repondit du tac au tac son amie qui avait l'habitude de ses supposition douteuse sur l'appétit de son amie.

-oui j'AI faim. D'ailleur, j'aimerais une ratatouille pour le petit déjeuner.

-miss Amane, on est pas censé manger une ratatouille au petit déjeuner.

-même si c'est Amaya qui la prépare ?

-tu pourrai me demander mon avis, non ?

-Mais tu es bonne cuisiniére donc tu pourrais en préparer, non ?

-c'est pas ça le problème ! Je-ne-veut-pas-cuisiner-de-la ratatouille-pour-le-petit-déjeuner ! Insita Amaya en martelant chaque syllabe.

Law s'assit et regarda les deux jeunes filles se disputer pour savoir si il y aurait de la ratatouille ou pas pour le petit dej' et franchement il preferait que se soit Amaya qui ai le dernier mot car il devait l'avouer, manger de la ratatouille le matin n'était pas vraiment son truc ! Il préférait un café noire. Au bout de 10 minutes, de dialogue poussé sur une argumentation pointue et infaillible sauf pour son adversaire, les deux jeunes filles se firent arrêter par leur nouveau capitaine qui declarad'un ton qui ne laissai entendre aucune prostestation :

-Pas de ratatouille pour le petit déjeuner.

Mais le contenu de la phrase melangé à son l'intonnation donné un truc très bizzare et les deux amies explosèrent de rire ! Law soupira en voyant l'effet contraire qu'il pensait mais se repriet vite et continua sur sa lançée :

-Amane je suis désolé de t'annoncer que tu devras manger un petit « déj' classique »

-elle ne sait pas ce que c'est un « petit déj' classique », elle mange toujours ce qui reste du dîner de la veille !

-c'est meilleur que des corns flakes !

-je continu, Amaya, apparament tu sais cuisiner ?

-ouep !

-tant mieux ! Tu pourrais devenir cuisinière ? A moins que tu veuille manger des pates et des haricot vert tous les jours ?

-c'est bon ! Je m'en occupe !

-parfait ! Amane tu feras la vaisselles, ok ?

-hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-car le tâches ménagérent ne se font pas toutes seules et que chaque membre ont déjà leurs propres corvées. Bien sur ceux on va manger.

Law et Amaya partirent devant, alors qu'Amane boudait et decida de retourner dans sa chambre. Si il y avait pas de ratatouille, alors elle ne mangerait pas ce matin, na !

Une fois dans la salle à manger/cuisine, Amaya eu un petit sourir en voyant son bols de céréales qui l'attendait toujours, elle aimait quand les céréales étaient bien molles ! Bref, elle retourna à sa place à côté de Shachi qui souriait en la voyant arriver. Law se servit un café noir. Vraiment très, très noire ! Sans sucre bien évidement ! Amaya grimaça en pensant au goût amer que ça pouvait avoir et se dit qu'elle préférait mille fois plus un chocolat chaud ! Le capitaine revint vers eux son café trop noire, du point de vue d'Amaya, dans les main et s'assit et demanda :

-mais où est encore passé miss Amane ?

-'mane* est surement parti bouder !

-'mane ?

-C'est son surnon ! Moi elle m'appelle May c'est plus rapide mais on l'utilise pas tout le temps !

-je vois.

-Ça ne la dérange pas de ne pas manger ? Intervint Shachi .

-non.

-...

Pendant ce temps, Amane était retourné dans sa chambre et se demandait comment faire pour utiliser son pouvoir elle brulait d'envie de demander à Law mais ça serait avouer sa défaite ! Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement en Amane n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver comment et elle s'énervait de plus en plus. Elle en avait marre de ne pas svoir qu'elle était son pouvoir ni comment l'utiliser même Amaya connaissait son premier pouvoir ! Sa colére atteint un sommet et la fameuse brume l'enveloppa mais au lieu de se transformer en personne surpuissante comme la première fois elle tomba dans les pommes.

Au même moment, Amane ouvrit la porte de leurs chambre. Elle n'était pas rentré que la brume noire et maléfique touchait ses chevilles. Elle commença à reculer mais dans l'obscurité créée par la brume, elle vit sa meilleur amie, non maintenant, sa moitié, allongé sur le sol, grimaçent comme si elle faisait un cauchemard. La brunette rentra dans la chambre mais ne fit pas deux pas une fois enfoncée dans la brune qu'elle s'évanouit aussi.

* * *

*à prononcer comme en Anglais !

A suivre...

Bon, je sais c'est très bizarre je m'en excuse... mais les avis sont ouvert !


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou c'est moi ! Quan je me suis connecté, j'ai regardé ma boite à PM et j'ai vu plein de message datant de pas mal de temps... donc pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondue, c'est normal, je lis mes fanfiction via mon téléphone ce qui fait que je me connecte jamais... -_-" Sinon désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais vraiment pas bouger du coin préféré de ma grotte(cette grotte et ma chambre et ce coin est mon lit...) oui je resté assise sur mon lit à faire des flipnotes toutes la journées (flipnotes qui ont même pas eu de succé, elles on pas été vu assez de fois... T.T ) mais ce n'est pas le sujet car du coup j'ai pris un retard monstre et je ne me souvenais même plus ce que je voulais écrire... Donc voilà la suite !

Chapitre 5

Amane se réveilla dans un endroit bizarre. Dans une plaine ou l'herbe était rouge, le ciel était lui aussi rouge où une lune et un pentacle produisait une lumière froide. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas dans un endroit normal car la lune était immense et recouvrait près de la moitié du ciel. D'après le pentacle satanique, il était sur qu'ils était proche ou dans le monde des démons, aux enfers peut-être ? Amane regarda autour d'elle et vit son amie allongé sur le sol. Elle s'approcha d'elle et remarqua qu'elle et son amie était légèrement transparente comme un fantôme... non plus opaque qu'un fantôme finalement. Amane réveilla son amie en... lui faisant une prise de catch ?! Bref, tout en grognant, Amaya se releva, doucement mais sûrement Et elle tomba nez à nez avec Satan qui était tout un coup bizarrement apparue.

-comment vous allez les gamines ?

-ça irait si on savait où on était ! Répliqua Amane sur un ton agressif visiblement de mauvaise humeur, tu pourrais au moins nous appeler par nos prénoms

-J'les connais même pas ! J'vous les ai jamais demandé ! N'est ce pas Amaya ?

-oui on te les as jamais demandé... moi c'est Amaya !

-mais il le sait ! il t'as interpellé avec ton prénom !

-ah ben oui , c'est vrai ça ! Comment tu sais ?

-dois-je te rappeler qui je suis ? Je sais tellement de chose que tu ne sais pas...

pendant qu'Amaya avait des yeux avec des étoiles dedans, Amaya réplique ironiquement :

-c'est sur que quand on est vie depuis la nuit des temps, on en sait des choses, croûtons !

-je pense que se sera aussi ta destiné ma chère... comme celle des autres démons d'ailleurs !

-hein ! Tu viens de me traiter de démon là, non, espèce de diable dégénéré !

Satan émit un rire joyeux mais qui provoqua un frisson dans le dos des deux amis, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Amane et reprit avec un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon :

-Et si tu était vraiment devenu un démon... tu sais le pouvoir que tu as reçut quand tu as passé la faille, tu ne le connais toujours pas, non ?

-QUOI ? Donc tu veux dire que l'un de mes pouvoirs est de devenir un démon ?

Satan se redressa toujours sont sourire collé au lèvre est planta ses yeux rouge pourpre dans les yeux rouge sang d'Amane

-tu te trompes en partie disons qu'a la base tu devais avoir deux pouvoirs mais ils ont fusionné pour n'en faire qu'un...mais un de taille. Changer d'espèce ! tu es passé de l'espèce inférieur et faible des humains a celle supérieur est immortelle des démons dont je suis le roi !

-hey, c'est pas gentil je suis toujours humaine, moi !

-comment je fait pour utiliser ce pouvoir ?

-eh bien c'est simple il f...

-AMAYA ! AMANE ! Vous allez bien ? Youhou !

Avant que Satan est pu finir ou plutôt commencer son explication, tout se brouilla et Amane ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans la cabine du sous-marin des hearts pirates, elle donna un coup de poing à celui qui avait osé la réveiller alors qu'elle allait enfin savoir comment elle allait pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir ! Elle se pencha dangereusement au-dessus de Shachi parce que oui, c'était encore Shachi qui les avaient réveillées Amaya et elle, et le prit par le col et commença à le secouer dans tous les sens et dit :

-comment as-tu osé me réveiller alors que je savait enfin comment devenir le reine du monde, espèce roi des champignons !

-roi des champignons ? Reine du monde ? Il y d'autre moyen pour me déclaré ton amour Amane-chan tu sais !

Amane failli s'étrangler en l'entendant et le relâcha sans s'en rendre compte, elle détourne la tête et rouge comme une tomate, elle répliqua :

-c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

-je sais bien, c'était juste pour que tu me lâche même si j'aurais aimé que se soit la vérité...

Amaya qui était resté silencieuse amusé par les manières de son amie prit la parole :

-au faite pourquoi tu nous as réveillé ?

-ben au faite quand je suis passé à côté de votre cabine, la porte était grande ouverte et vous vous étiez endormi sur le sol, je me suis dit que c'était pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir et que vous alliez attrapé froid comme ça !

-moi je tombe jamais malade, ou du moins, pas pour si peu ! Réplique fièrement Amane

-c'est bien connu les imbécile ne tombe jamais malade.

C'était une voix qu'Amane associa immédiatement à celle de Law. Amaya demanda très vite pour éviter que son amie envoie une insulte à la tête de leur nouveau capitaine :

-mais que faite vous ici capitaine ?

-j'étais avec le reste de l'équipage quand j'ai entendue la voix de Shachi dire vos nom, j'ai pardonné au reste de l'équipage de continuer leurs activités pour que je vienne voir.

-pourquoi tu as crié d'abord toi ?

-...

-au faite il est quel heure bientôt 18heure30.

-QUOI !? On a roupillé toute la journée ?! Mais il faut que j'aille préparer le repas !

Sur ces mots Amaya sauta sur ses pieds et courra pour aller à la cuisine il fallait qu'elle se dépêche car elle allait tourner en rond dans les couloirs pendant au moins 15minutes. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en coin d'un couloir, Amane lui cria :

-courage, May ! fait-nous une ratatouille, s'il te plaît !

-Entre toi et Amaya, c'est toi qui devrait avoir du courage, miss Amane, n'oublie pas que tu devra faire la vaisselles après.

-sale sadique... marmonna la jeune fille entre ses dents.

-tu disais ? Dit Law son espèce de sourire habituelle et inqualifiable sur les lèvres

-j'ai dit : à vos ordres capitaine ! Se reprit Amane elle enchaîna d'ailleurs capitaine, je sais ce que c'est mes pouvoirs !

Law regarda Shachi, qui le regarda ne sachant pas pourquoi il était observé par son capitaine. Law reporta son regard sur la jeune fille devant lui pour déclarer :

-viens, on va en parler en privé.

Amane suivi Law à travers les couloirs cette fois-ci de son plein grès car elle voulait connaître la réaction de son capitaine suite à la découverte de son pouvoir. Ils laissèrent donc Shachi tout seul dans le couloir qui marmonna :

-Qu'est-ce que je voulais faire moi à la base ? Ah oui ! Aller à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau !

Et il parti pour aller dans la cuisine dans le sens inverse où leur nouvelle cuisinière était partit il y a quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, essoufflé courrait dans tous le sous-marins pour retrouvé la cuisine un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arriva à bout de souffle dans la cuisine alors que shachi arrivait il a un dizaine de minute se reservait son deuxième verre d'eau après avoir été cherché une bouteille d'eau dans la réserve un étage en-dessous.

-co..comment... tu... fa...fais ?!

-Et bien tu as l'aire essoufflé !ça va ?

-comment.. tu... fais... pour.. ne... pas te perdre ?

-je suis depuis plus longtemps que toi ici !

-ça fait deux que j'étais dans le même lycée pourtant je me perdait toujours !

-Alors je suis bien contente que tu ne sois pas la navigatrice !

-je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendue et commencer à faire ma ratatouille ! D'ailleur tu aime ce plat ?

-jamais mangé.

-Eh bien, ici, on est tous nul en cuisine et quand j'étais petit, mes parents ne cuisinait pas vraiment dans la variété...

-ah. Et bien, tu vas faire la connaissance avec le ratatouille de tata Amaya !

-Je peux rester voir ?

-si tu veux.

C'est ainsi qu'Amaya et Shachi restèrent ensemble pour préparer un repas digne des hearts pirates alors que pendant ce temps, Amane et Law arrivait pour la deuxième fois à la porte du petit bureau du capitaine le plus sexy de tout les temps !

À suivre..

PS : je vais peut-être pas poster avant pas mal de temps mais si vous me suppliez, je pourrais y penser... ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà la suite car une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra me l'a demandé avec tellement de gentillesse. Merci pour les reviews qui me font très plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si il est vraiment bien, car je relis toujours plusieurs fois avant de poster mais là je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... Donc voilà la suite et bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Law et Amane étaient rentrait dans le bureau surchargé de Law. La jeune fille c'était appuyé sur le bureau pendant que Law c'était assis sur la seul chaise de la pièce. Après une intenable et interminable silence Amane prit la parole :

-vous me demandez pas ce qu'est mon pouvoir ?

-j'attendais que tu me le dises. Alors ?

-je peux devenir un démon au sens littéral de terme, hein !

-Et tu connais ton second pouvoir ?

-je n'en ai pas.

-comment ?

-je n'en ai pas, d'après Satan, être un démon équivaut à être un être supérieur en terme de force et immortel.

-parce que tu as rencontré Satan, toi ?

-tu sais qui c'est Satan ? Vous avez les mêmes religions ?

-à chaque île équivaut une religion, mais depuis l'installation de la marine sur beaucoup d'île et l'arrivé en masse des pirates, les gens ont comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'être puissant qui allait les aider et on peu à peu arrêté les religions, bien sûr il y en a qui persiste. Le nom de Satan me fait penser à deux îles côte à côte en guerre ou on est allé une fois. L'une pratiqué ce qu'elles appelés le christianisme et l'autre le Satanisme... Deux opposés c'est ça ?

-je crois mais je me suis jamais penché sur la question de la religion, je me suis forgé la mienne je suis mon propre Dieu !

-ce narcissisme te correspond bien.

-je ne te permet pas !

-sinon « Dieu », tu sais utiliser tes pouvoirs de démon ?

-Eh beeeeen, comment dire... c'est que beh, au faite... en réalité...euh...

-en gros tu e sais pas, mademoiselle Amane.

-C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE! Si Shachi ne m'avait pas réveillé je l'aurais su car Satan était sur le point de me le dire !

-mais oui, c'est sa...

-puisque c'est comme ça je retrouve voir Amaya, na !

-zut alors, je n'aurais plus la présence de « Dieu » à mes côtés.

Amane sortit en faisant bien attention de claquer la porte derrière elle sous le sourire narquois de Law. Mais alors qu'elle allait rejoindre la cuisine pour retrouver son amie, elle se dit qu'elle aurait du demander à Law comment il faisait pour utiliser son fruit du démon, après tout il y avait le mot démon dedans, ça aurait pu l'aider, non ? Elle s'arreta en plein milieu du couloir en se demandant si elle devait oui ou non retourner voir son capitaine pour demander.

-Tu as l'air en pleine réflexion, miss Amane.

-KYAAAAAAAAA !

BLAM

Law avait murmurer ses mots dans le cou d'Amane et l'avait fait sursauter d'un bon de trois mètre sur le côté mais le problème, c'est qu'il y avait un mur et la jeune fille ce l'était pris en pleine figure ! Elle retomba dans une position assez... spéciale : sa tête était avait glissé contre le mur et elle était tombé à genou du coup, son arrière train était plus haut que sa tête. Elle retomba sur le côté révélant son visage qui était devenue rouge tomate. Il faut dire que les mots de Law avait été dit sur un ton particulièrement sexy.

-je peux mourir tranquille... Adieu monde cruelle !

Law était vraiment amusé, cette fille ne cessait de le surprendre. Amane se redressa brusquement plaquant la main sur la bouche se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle marmonna pour elle même :

-noooon ! ma vie est fichu ! Bouhouhouhouhouhou !

Sur ces mots Amane se leva et couru vers la cuisine! Elle se remit à marcher plus doucement quand elle arriva à la cuisine une bonne odeur de ratatouille commencer déjà à flotter dans l'air, elle aller rentrer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son amie et de Shachi parler et rigoler ensemble. Sa main resta figée sur la poignée, elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Elle fit demi-tour pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle était triste, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, Amaya s'intégrait si bien, pourquoi pas elle ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle passait devant Bepo sans le remarquer. L'ours suivi du regard la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur puis quand celle-ci eu disparu elle revient à lui !

-mince qu'est-ce que je fait encore ici ? Il fait super chaud, il faut vite que j'aille dehors !

Un demi-heure plus tard, le repas était près et Amaya appela tout le monde avec l'aide considérable de Shachi car elle ne faisait que se perdre dans les couloirs. Quelque minutes plus tard tout le monde était réuni, sauf une personne :

-Où est Amane ? Je ne l'ai trouvé nul pars...

-Tu as cherché dans votre chambre ? Elle se dirigeait vers là-bas tout à l'heure...

-Tu as du te tromper Bepo, elle n'y était pas.

-Désolé

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse tu n'y ai pour rien !

-Désolé...

-...

Law se leva et parti, il se dirigeait vers la partie extérieure du sous-marin actuellement non-immergé et dit :

-oy, la naine sort d'ici.

-...

-Je sais que tu est ici, c'est la seule parti du sous-marin où personne n'irait voir car c'est un endroit ou personne de censé irait tellement que c'est dangereux !

-je ne suis pas une naine.

Amane apparu tout en haut du sous-marin là où il y avait un espèce de grand pique, elle était monté là haut par on ne sait qu'elle moyen mais si on prend on compte le faite qu'elle faisait de l'escalade depuis toute petite ça ne devait pas bien être compliqué pour elle.

-pourquoi je devrais descendre ?

-Pour manger, sauf si tu as envie de faire un jeun mais je te le déconseille.

-j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place ici.

-c'est vrai, jusqu'ici je n'avait jamais accepté de femme sur mon sous-marin mais si tu veux avoir ta place, c'est à toi de te la faire, comme Amaya. Alors descend d'ici, c'est un ordre.

Amane entreprit une descente laborieuse, la descente était toujours plus dur que la montée, est atterrit gracieusement sur le se dit que finalement Law n'était pas si méchant que ça.

-surtout que si tu n'est pas là, qui ferait la vaisselle ?

Ok, elle retirait ce qu'elle avait pensée. Ils atteignirent la cuisine et à peine la jeune fille était rentrée que son amie se jeta sur elle en lui demandant. Ils commencèrent à manger et Amane à la fin du repas demanda enfin à Law comment il faisait pour utiliser son fruit du démon. Amaya aussi était très interresser par leur futur discussion s'assit pour écouter, avec son petit sourire caractéristique Law commença à répondre...

à suivre (pour dans deux semaines minimum... désolé.)


	8. Chapitre 7

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il est plus long car je n'ai pas pu poster avant ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bye !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Dans la salle à mangé désertée, seul trois personne restaient, Amaya et Amane écoutaient Law qui allait leur expliquer comment il avait eu et su utiliser son fruit du démon :

-sur mon île, il y avait depuis toujours une légende sur ce fruit du démon mais peu de gens y croyait vraiment, moi même qui était jeune ne la croyait pas. Il se trouvait dans la foret au milieu de l'île où personne n'osait s'aventurait de crainte de se perdre vu qu'elle était très profonde et sombre. Si j'y suis allé, c'est parce que les circonstances m'y ont poussé. Vers mes 10 ans notre village à été pris d'assaut par des pirates. Moi, ma sœur et quelques autres enfants somme allé nous cacher dans la foret...

-Quoi ?! Tu as une sœur Law ?!

-j'avais une sœur serait plus exact.

-Oh ! Désolé...

-Bref,on a été séparé du reste du groupe et on a tourné pendant des heures qui se sont transformé en jours dans cette foret mais on devait arrivé au village à l'autre bout,quand nous somme arrivé à cours de nos réserve ma sœur et moi avons cherché de quoi mangé on avait trouvé des fruits que nous nous sommes partagés, ainsi j'ai mangé par inadvertance mon fruit du démon, le ope ope no mi, quelque heure plus tard des villageois du village où on devait allé nous retrouvèrent, grâce aus autres enfants arrivé avant nous qui avaient dit qu'on avait disparu.

Quelque années plus tard, ma sœur mourra d'une maladie grave et je décidai d'entamer des études de médecines pour ne plus voir des gens mourir aussi bêtement. Ainsi, je traînait souvent dans les bibliothèque avec un jour alors que travaillé pour le prochain examen, mon ami un livre à la main me dit qu'on pouvait faire une pause pour regarder les fruit du démon qui existait, je regardait sans grand intérêt les pages défilait jusqu'à qu'un des fruits me rappelle un souvenir, après avoir lu la description des effets du fruit je compris pourquoi des fois je faisait des sphére qui ne servait à rien et pourquoi je n'arrivait plus à nager.

Par la suite au fur et à mesure des années, j'ai appris à l'utiliser, la clé, c'est la concentration et la maîtrise de soi , un choc émotionnel ou une poussé d'adrénaline marche aussi...

-oooooooooooh ! merci Capitaine !

-tiens , tu sais remercier les gens, miss Amane ?

-si c'est comme ça, la prochaine fois, je ne dirais rien !

Law se leva et regarda l'heure et déclara :

-il est temps que tu fasse la vaisselle, miss Amane !

Amane, une veine pulsant sur le front, saisit la casserole (vide) à côté d'elle et la jeta sur Law qui avec un sourire fit apparaître son cercler et *BLAM* retour à l'envoyeur. Sous le choc Amane tomba sur les fesses et hurla :

-Aieeeeuh ! Mais ça fait mal ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-C'est marrant.

Sur ces mots Law tourna les talons laissant une Amane abasourdit. Dans un soupir, elle se tourna vers le levier et commença la lourde tâche qui lui restait, au moins, la table était déjà nickel ! Amaya vint lui proposer son aide, son amie la regarda puis secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de contestation et dit :

-c'est mon travail ! Va plutôt rejoindre Shachi puisque tu t'entend bien avec lui !

-c'est gentille mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de compagnie ?

-tu vois cette pile de vaisselle ?

-ben oui, je te propose de t'aider à la laver...

-c'était une question rhétorique, je continue, elle est un petit peu comme le mont Everest que je dois gravir ! C'est dur, mais une fois que tu es arrivé au bout, seule, tu te sens immensément contente ! C'est la même joie quand j'aurais fini la vaisselle !

-bon ben je te laisse alors. Amaya regarda son amie et pour elle-même, elle se marmonna, bien que je pense que le mont Everest ne puisse être gravit par une seule personne...

-j'ai entendue !

-oups, j'y vais !

Amaya fila de la cuisine et... se perdit... elle erra dans les couloirs un quart d'heure puis reconnue l'une des portes, elle ne se souvenait plus où elle menait mais elle pensait qu'elle était allé dans cette salle avec Amane, sans se perdre puisqu'elle était avec son amie, elle ouvrit et se retrouva dans la... cuisine ? Amane avait l'aire d'avoir fini et le torchon sur les épaules elle regarda l'evier avec un sourire et un regard qui assurait qu'elle était fier d'elle, elle se tourna et vit son amie :

-tu n'était pas parti rejoindre Shachi ?

-eh bien j'aurais voulu mais...

-tu t'es perdue n'est-ce pas ?

-exactement !

-tu n'es pas censé en être fier ! Viens on retourne dans notre chambre j'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si tard.

-déjà 23heure ?

Amane et Amaya retournèrent tranquillement dans leur chambre sans se perdre cette fois-ci ! Elles retournèrent dans leur chambre Amane se mit tout de suite au lit tandis son homologue décida de s'asseoir au bureau où elle sortit des feuilles et un stylos, elle commença à griffonner un scène de yaoi entre Law et Kidd et soupira :

-c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à dessinerdu yaoi ! Comme j'aimerais que ça s'anime !

Lentement des petites étoiles sortirent et dans un 'plop' retentissant son dessin sortit de la feuille avec un mini Law et un mini Kidd dessiné version 3D faisant des choses pas très catholique que je ne citerais pas devant les yeux émerveillée de leurs dessinatrice.

-Oooh comme il sont mignon en miniature je pourrais les attrapés avec le bout des doigt ! Ils se disputent la place de seme ?! Ça veut dire qu'ils ont le même caractère qu'en vrai ! C'est sûrement ça mon second pouvoir pouvoir dessiner des scènes de yaoi animé miniature!

-je pense plutôt que ce que tu dessine en générale peut prendre vie...

-ghiiiiiiiii ! Amane !

Amane avait était réveillé par le 'plop' du dessin de son amie et s'était glissait derrière le dos en toute discrétion de la dîtes amie...

-essaie d'annuler ton dessin pour voire ?

-euh... annule-toi ?

Le dessin retourna en 2D sur sa feuille d'origine.

-dessine une arme pour voir.

-je sais pas en dessiner... je sais dessiner que du yaoi...

-c'est parce que tu n'arrêtes pas d'en lire... une épée c'est pas bien dure.

La jeune fille commença à dessiner et lui ordonna de sortir ce qu'il fit dans le fameux plop. Amane regarda son amie et avec un ton sarcastique dit :

-c'est un cure-dents tordue, c'est ça ?

-je t'avais dit que je savais pas dessiner, c'est la taille que j'ai utiliser sur le papier

-ordonne-lui de s'agrandir, ils ont l'air de t'obéir.

-agrandis-toi ! Ça marche !

En effet, un petit peu trop, l'épée continuait à s'agrandir.

-STOP !

L'ordre fusa de la bouche d'Amaya et l'épée s'arrêta de grandir immédiatement.

-Rapatissi... euh... ratepissi... non plus... raretisi... bref ! Deviens plus petit ! Stop !

Voilà que l'épée était d'une taille honorable, c'était une lourde épée à deux mains... tordues.

-détord-toi ?

Rien ne se passait...

-je suppose qu'il doit garder sa forme d'origine. Hmmm la lame est émoussée... si en plus que ton épée soit tordue, la lame est émoussée, elle est i-ni-tu-li-sa-ble ! Try again !

-Ah ouais inutilisable tu vas voir ! Cria Amaya avec une vaine battante sur le front. DEVIENS PLUS TRANCHANT QU'UNE LAME DE RASOIR !

Et l'épée deviens tranchante mais trèèèès tranchante... Et Amaya se jeta sur son amie avec l'intention de la trancher en deux, inutilisable son épée tordue ? Amane reconnu l'une des très rare crise de violence de son amie qu'elle avait développer en regardant trop de mangas violents*. L'épée arrivait trop vite vers elle, et esquiva sur le côté... Mais maintenant elle était à terre et son amie vient se placer au-dessus d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'échapper. Amane ferma les yeux et pensa à la première crise de son amie.

***FLASHBACK***

Les deux amies était dans la cours tout les autres gamins s'était attroupés autour d'eux formant un large cercle où à son centre il y avait un no man's land puis Amaya derrière une Amane en sang et devant elles un autre garçon en pitoyable état, accompagné de deux autres mec en parfaite santé surtout en position de combat. Amane se jeta sur l'autre garçon qui avait osé insulter son amie et s'accrocha à lui, le rouant de coup mais son adversaire avait aussi une bonne reparti. Ils se séparèrent, Elle leva la tête pour Le voir, Il descendu la tête pour La voir. Le gamin et ses potes aurait du être en 5ème à leur âges mais ils étaient resté en CM2 dans la même classe que les deux amies, pour quelles raisons ?

Amane s'enfichait pas mal... sauf que la les deux gars restant lui avait saisit les bras. Son adversaire la regarda content de lui et toisa l'assemblé de gamins autour d'eux qui se dispersèrent rapidement. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux et ils comptaient bien la passait à tabac. Amaya regardait la scène impuissante elle voulait pas que son amie se fasse tabasser à cause d'elle... Elle savait comment frapper, elle avait lu et regardé suffisamment de manga pour ça ! Oui, il suffisait de faire comme eux, il suffisait juste de courage, elle cria, se jeta dans la bagarre elle donna des coup de poing et de pied comme elle avait lu ou plutôt vu... et terrassa c'est adversaire. Elle avait aimé, elle recommencerait, mais pas maintenant, là il était temps de redevenir la Amaya peureuse qu'elle était. Elle regarda son amie elle enjamba les corps sans connaissance de leurs ennemies pour rejoindre Amane. Celle-ci se promit qu'elle endosserait toutes la responsabilité de ce qui venait de se passer.

***FIN FLASHBACK* **

Amane regardait son amie, celle-ci lui tenait le gorge. Amane commença à demander à ses pouvoirs de l'aider pour la tirer de ses mauvais pas. La brume se répandue à grande vitesse dans la chambre, la jeune fille senti un poids dans sa main, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais qu'importe tant que ça pouvait l'aider à contrer le coup de l'épée tordue qui fonçait sur elle. Dans un cri mêlant le désespoir et l'espoir, la haine et l'amitié les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sourd la lame d'Amaya glissa sur la joue de son amie lui entaillant la peau. Amane poussa son amie avec force et dit :

-oy, Amaya ! Réveilles-toi, merde !

Les deux filles allait encore se jeter dessus pour régler se léger petit problème, mais les lame ne s'entrechoquèrent jamais.

-room

Elles étaient à l'opposée de la chambre, Law étaient rentré dans la pièce et voyant que les deux filles allait s'entre-tuer, il avait décidé de les séparer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Amaya reprit ses esprit et lâcha son épée qui tomba sur le sol. Elle commença un phrase :

-non... je...

-on s'entraînaient juste à utiliser nos pouvoirs. Maintenant, on sait qu'elles sont nos pouvoirs et comment les utiliser sauf pour le truc en rapport au « temps » d'Amaya...

-Vous vous entraîniez... à minuit, dans votre chambre... c'est ça ?

-euh... oui ?

-vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot, non ?

-voyons, jamais de la vie, capitaine-sama !

Law fit une légére moue, il était claire que les deux filles devant lui qui détournait le regard lui mentait il observa Amane et dit :

-Amane ? Pourquoi tu ressemble à ça ?

-à quoi ?

Elle se retourna et vit son reflet dans le hublot. Elle avait des dent pointues, des oreilles pointues, une queue pointue. Attends ? Une queue ?! Elle était devenue l'arche-types du démon.

-...

-Passons, tu peux les faire disparaître ?

Elle fit comme elle avait fait pour utiliser ses pouvoirs mais rien ne se passa.

-J'arrive pas... je suppose que quand on est un démon, on le reste ?

-Je trouve ça très intéressant, miss Amane.

-moi pas ! J'veux redevenir comme avant, retrouver ma maison, mes mangas et mon chocolat que je tremperait dans de la ratatouille !

-Amane... commença Amaya sur un ton compatissant Je t'ai déjà dit que ton alimentation laissait à désirer, non ?

Elle avait littéralement engueulé Amane avec la fin de sa phrase ! Law les regarda et demanda en avançant dans la chambre :

-Alors Amaya c'est quoi ton dernier pouvoir ?

Amaya mit l'épée de sa création sous le nez de son capitaine et dit avec enthousiasme :

-ça !

-ça quoi ? Faire apparaître des épée tordues ?

-Elle peut donner vie à tout ce qu'elle dessine.

-c'est plus claire déjà.

Law regarda le bureau et fit un petit sourire crispée, il attrapa une feuille et dit d'un ton sec:

-c'est quoi, ça ?

-du yaoi !

-je rêve ou...

-oui c'est toi !

Amane n'aurait jamais cru voire Law énervait, c'était toujours le type de personne à rester calme. Quoique même avec une veine battant sur son front Law était trèèès calme. Comme une cocotte-minute.

-Et l'autre type c'est ?

-Eustass 'captain' Kidd ! Tu ne le connais pas encore ?

-je suis censée ?

-Oh oui ! D'ailleurs tu vas pas l'apprécier du tout ! Et dans les fanfics yaoi, tu es quasiment toujours le u...mmmmmmmff !

Amane avait bailloné son amie et Law demanda avec un calme olympien qui faisait peur :

-Miss Amane pourquoi tu as empêche Miss Amaya de finir sa phrase ? Alors ? je suis quasiment toujours le u... ?

Amaya venait juste de comprendre son erreur et s'empressa de dire :

-le... ourang-outan !

-hein ?

-ça veut dire que tu es le mâle de l'histoire !

Amane se prenait la tête dans les mains son amie était désespérante à faire des grands gestes pour expliquer quelque chose de totalement faut. Law aussi se disait la même chose et coupa la jeune fille:

-je pense qu'il est temps que vous alliez vous coucher, non ? Je ne veux plus un bruit !

Amane et Amaya hochèrent leur tête Law ferma la porte et s'en alla, Amaya chuchota :

-eh ! Il a emporté mon dessin !

-la ferme !

Les deux jeune allèrent se coucher et avant de s'endormir, la démone se demanda :

-mais comment je vais faire pour explique à l'équipage mon apparence ?!

À suivre !

PS : j'aimerais faire des chapitre bonus crossover avec d'autre manga (sauf naruto) vous en pensser quoi ? Si l'idée vous plaît, proposer des mangas ou je pourrais faire un crossover (sauf naruto)(et les mangas avec des mechas) ce n'est pas sur que je les connaissent mais c'est une occasion pour en connaître de nouveaux ! C'est qu'une idée, hein !


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou ! Désolé pour le retard mes chamalows ! (pourquoi chamalow ? vous m'en demandait trop là...)

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Il est légèrement différent de ce que je fait d'habitude mais bon, c'est que de temps en temps que je ferait un truc comme ça... si vous aimez pas vous me le dîtes. J'apprecie toujours autant vos review et si en plus ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer ! Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Dans un grand bureau sombre, une frêle silhouette était devant un imposant bureau où résidait une personne tout aussi imposante en muscle. Sa voix grave et rocailleuse résonnait dans la luxueuse pièce :

-c'est quoi cette affiche ?! Une affiche de recherche, n'est pas une affiche de recherche si il y a pas de photo !

-mais on a aucune information ! On sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble... ni son nom complet ! C'est comme si elle n'existait pas...

-vous avez qu'à lui trouver un nom et aller faire une put*** de photo bordel de me*** !

-ghiiiii désolé ! J'y vais !

Le jeune homme partit presque en courant de l'étouffante pièce et le dernier homme restant se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre il ouvrit légèrement le rideau et regarda la vue imprenable sur la mer, il murmura :

-Amane... c'est tout ce que l'on sait de toi, hein ? Tu regretteras d'avoir un jour posée le pied dans ce sous-marin et avoir décidé de devenir pirate, comme ton capitaine.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme quitta la pièce et son manteau vola derrière lui où il était écrit en grosse lettre « marine »

**Sur un certain sous-marin jaune :**

-rhoooo c'est bon à la fin ! Arrêtez de me fixer ! ! Shachi ! Arrêtes de te marrer ! C'est pas du tout marrant !

-Mais...mais... pffffffffff buahahahaha !

Amane était rouge tomate de honte et de colère et tout l'équipage fixer avec amusement sa nouvelle apparence. Amane les poings sur les hanches les regardaient furieuse et pensait à une mort lent et douloureuse pour Shachi, peut-être vérifier la véracité des livres de dissection de Law ? Alors que la queue de la jeune démone battait furieusement en l'air, preuve de son mécontentement, Pengouin regardait cette chose bouger comme hypnotiser et d'un geste vif l'attrapa. Amane eu un frisson et s'arrêta brusquement de parler ou plutôt crier, elle se retourna lentement vers la personne qui avait osé y toucher sans sa permission Pour elle se « truc » qui n'était pas censé être là, c'est comme ses cheuveux on y touche pas. En plus ce « truc » était super sensible, c'est pour cela qu'elle était en train d'étrangler le pauvre Pengouin qui s'excusait et demandait grâce. C'est ce moment que choisi son chère capitaine pour rentrer, en voyant la scène il dit :

-si tu pouvait éviter d'étrangler tous ce que tu croises, se serait très sympathique, miss.

Amane répondit sarcastiquement à Law :

-tiens notre bien-aimé capitaine faisait une grasse mat' ? D'ailleur tu as gardé le dessin d'Amaya, il te plait, hein ?

-Arrêtes avec tes insinuation douteuse, miss. Et figure toi que je faisait de la cartographie et non une « grâce mat' » si aucun de nous le faisait, on serait déjà perdue.

-Oulalala, que c'est dur... c'est vrai que suivre la misérable aiguille du log pose est impossible sans carte...

Law allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Amaya qui avait une tenue... comment dire... douteuse. Une chemise noire qui lui mettait la poitrine en valeurs, jusque là ,sa va, mais elle avait accompagné ça d'un sans manche blanc à pois rouge, elle avait un bermuda un peu près normal noire agrémentait d'une multitude de ceinture rouges, blanches et noires ! Bon vous voyez le tableau ? Je suppose que vous vous imaginez la têtes de hearts et de son amie ? Non ? Bon, Bepo la regardait le bouche légèrement ouvert, ce qui lui donnait un air trop craquant, Pengouin avait une main devant la bouche et se retenait de rire, Shachi avait les yeux grands ouverts la bouche tellement ouverte que se mâchoire aurait pu tomber au sol. Law n'avait pas réagit, il étaient trop fatigué après la nuit qu'il avait passé, et Amane était totalement désespéré et était à la limite de se taper la tête contre le mur. Shachi fut le premier à prendre la parole :

-Dis moi Amaya-chan, d'où tu les sorts ses habits ?

-J'les ai dessiné

-ça explique bien des choses...

-dessiné ?

-c'est mon nouveau pouvoir ! Tout ce que je dessine devient réelle !

-c'est... c'est bon à savoir... Mais il vaut mieux que tu t'achète de vrais habits. Quoique, la chemise et parfaite.

-PERVERS !

-oui mais ils étaient sale, c'est juste en attendant de les laver... Je suis pas comme Amane qui les laves tous les soirs.

-mais avec quoi elle dors.

Un gros silence plana où Amane fit durer le suspense en buvant lentement un tasse de chocolat chaud mais Law répondit avant que le suspense soit vraiment à son comble :

-une tenue de sport qu'elle a sortit de je ne sais où...

Un autre silence plana où on entendait juste Amane sirotait sa boisson. Puis Pengouin laissa tomber :

-euuuh capitaine, comment savait vous ça ?

-j'étais dans leur chambre hier soir.

-oooh ! Capitaine, je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant !

-te fais pas de fausses idées Shachi, j'y suis allé juste parce qu'elle faisait du bruit.

-dommage... du bruit ?

-...

Amaya regarda Amane qui regarda Law qui regarda les deux qui finalement regardèrent leurs pieds... Cette action dura 13,5 secondes avant que Law prit enfin la parole :

-une séance...

Le reste de l'équipage restèrent pendu au lèvres de son capitaine, Pengouin et Shachi pensait avec conviction « de catch féminin, de catch féminin, de catc... »

-de spiritisme.

-HEIN !?

Tout les Hearts, avait dit ce « hein !? » y compris les deux jeunes filles. Law continua :

-c'est pour ça que Amane a trouvé la totalités de ses pouvoirs démoniaques !

Il continua sa phrase avec une tonalité et un sourire faux qui fit frissonner tout l'équipage :

-bref, vous avez des choses à faire, non ? Amane n'oublie pas que tu as la vaisselle à faire !

Amane qui ,apparemment, n'apprenait jamais de ses erreurs prit un bol et le jeta sur Law qui lui retourna à l'envoyeur. Le bol sur la tête, Amane marmonna :

-saleté de fruit du démon !

-tu disais, miss ?

-jolie couleur pour ce bol !

-c'est ça...

L'équipage fini de manger et quand Amane fini la vaisselle des bols qui ont apparemment une jolie couleurs et elle alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipage sur le pont Pengouin était en train de réparer un truc que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu, Shachi et Amaya était en train de rire ensemble en jouant une partie de fruit ninja sur le téléphone d'Amaya qui avait miraculeusement survécu au changement de faille. Amane passa derrière son amie pour s'accouder à la balustrade et se demanda combien de temps le téléphone de son amie allait tenir sans le charger puis pensa plus sérieusement à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici. C'est-à-dire beaucoup de chose en quelque jours... Elle se demandait aussi si leurs parents s'inquiétaient pour elles ou si le temps passait différemment chez eux...

**Dans une autre dimension :**

Une femme apportait deux tasses de café fumante dans un salon spacieux et modernes et offrit l'un de à une autre femme assise dans la moelleuse banquette.

-ça fait déjà une semaine qu'elles sont parti, Anna...

-tu penses qu'elles vont bien ?

-D'après Lui, elles sont avec des gentilles personnes.

-c'est une bonne chose.

-oui, tu veux un sucre, Aragri ?

La mère d'Amane répondit négativement et leva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre et murmura :

-Alors, c'est bien ? Le monde de One piece...

Elle ferma les yeux et le ré-ouvrit, ils étaient devenu un court instant rouge pourpre avec la pupille en fente.

-ne nous oublie pas quand même...

**En enfer :**

-Alors ?

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-tu t'amuses ?

-m'oui...

-j'espère que tu es en train de penser à comment faire...

-oui, oui...

-je ne te vois pas trop t'activer...

-mes cellules grises sont en plein remue ménage.

Le premier Homme fronça les sourcils pas content du ton ironique de la dernière réponses du second homme qui fit un sourire digne de lui. Oui il aimait, oui Satan adorait voire les aventures pour l'instant courtes des deux amies. Le père d'Amane fit une moue et dit :

-j'aime pas quand elle rate le lycée donc grouille...

-elle n'a pas besoin d'y aller, elle a déjà un chemin tout tracé.

-ma fille a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut ! s'emporta son père. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle y va !

-c'est trop tard. Elle est devenu un démon et le restera pour toujours, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Il coupa la liaison avec le père d'Amane.

**De retour sur le fameux sous-marin jaune :**

Un flash. Amane se retourna vivement et chercha d'où venait la lumière et vit un homme s'enfuir elle le poursuivi, mince, il courrait vite le bougre ! Elle passa devant Law comme une flèche sans le remarquer, toujours au trousse de l'homme qui avait osé la prendre en photo sans son autorisation. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bord de l'immergeable, Amane sourit tout en courant, il allait être bloqué ! Sauf que, à la barrière qui annonçait la fin du sous-marin, l'homme ne s'arrêta pas, il sauta par-dessus. Amane arrivait à son tour à la barrière et le vit s'enfuir sur une petite barque.

-Chier ! Au moins je suis sur que c'était pas un membre des Hearts... on sait jamais avec eux.

-Eh bien, miss, tu à l'air frustré.

-HIIIIIIIII ! Law ! C'est toi !

-Je fais si peur pour avoir une telle réaction ?

-C'est parce que tu es arrivé derrière moi s'en faire de bruit !

-mais oui.

Amane continua à répondre au réplique ironique de son capitaine pendant qu'ils retournaient vers le reste de l'équipage.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite pour les deux jeunes filles entre les ânerie de Shachi et Pengouin, la petite sieste de Law et Amaya sur le ventre tout moelleux de Bepo (et oui Law avait accepté que le jeune fille vienne le rejoindre sur son ami poilu) et une partie de carte ou Amane n'avait rien compris au règle...Ce fut très vite l'heure du repas, repas qui fut très bruillant, ben oui tout le monde se battait pour avoir le plus de frite possible. Et même le reste de la soirée fut bruillante à cause de Amane qui criait sur Law pour lui avoir piqué la dernière frite ! Bref, avec tout ce remue-ménage causé par le deux filles tout l'équipage se couchèrent très tôt y compris les fouteuses de troubles !

Le lendemain alors que le deux jeunes-filles mangeait leur p'tit dej' on compagnie de leur capitaine , Shachi entra dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire le journal dans la main et une feuille dans l'autre qu'il plaqua devant Amane et Law:

-félicitation capitaine et Amane !

-hein ?

Shachi retira sa main laissant entre voir pas qu'un mais deux papiers, Law tiqua et pour Amane, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands très grand, en voyant la tête de son amie, Amaya se pencha sur les feuilles et eu une réaction similaire à la démone.

-Capitaine, tu es maintenant recherché pour 80 000 000 berry et toi Amane nommé la démone faucheuse, ta tête est à 30 000 000 berry !

À suivre...

Bon je vous le fait rappeller depuis la dernière fois, ça vous dit des chapitres bonus crossover ? Si oui, quel manga ?

fairy tail : 1


	10. Chapitre 9

Je m'aplatit à vos pieds pour ce retard que je ne peut même pas justifier ! Mais j'ai réussit à le finir pour le sortir ! Héhéhéhé je l'ai même fait plus longs ! D'ailleurs je commence le crossover avec le manga qui a été le plus demandé, il finira ce chapitre et commencera un nouveau. Pas plus normalement ! J'ai enlevé les étoiles devant les insultes « banales » mais bon, ça vous vous en fichez... Autant que mon langage est très riche en insulte mais c'est du hors-sujet total ! Haha, voilà la suite en espérant que la nullité ne soit pas à son apogée dans ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

5éme fois de la semaine... et ils étaient mercredi ! Amane maniait avec dextérité son épée entourait de ténèbres, tandis que Amaya dessinait des... choses, trucs, machins ? Tout petit qu'elle jetait sur les assaillants et qu'elle agrandissait une fois au-dessus de leurs têtes, bizarre mais efficace. Law utilisait son fruit du démon avec flegme. Depuis qu'Amane avait un avis de recherche et que celui de Law avait augmentait, une dizaine de navires les avait attaqué. Amane tapa dans le corps d'un marine pour le virait du sous-marins, elle était apparemment de très mauvaise humeur.

-tch ! Z'aurait pas pu venir après le repas. Ça va être froid...

-'mane c'est pas si grave...

Amane regarda son amie et se calma. À chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs démoniaque, elle devenait (plus) violente. Law les regarda puis regarda sa montre et dit :

-Attaquer à une heure pareille devrait être interdit... Il est 22heure et on a toujours pas manger.

-Tout ça à cause de cette attaque à 19heure... elle a renversé tout les plats.

L'équipage des Hearts et les deux amis, maintenant membre de l'équipage, avait faim. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine pour retrouver pour la seconde fois de la journée le plat par terre. Ils se regardèrent et se dirent que bientôt, si ils continuaient à se faire attaquer aux repas, ils aurait plus assez de nourritures. Amaya était en colère pour la seconde fois de la journée, ses plats était foutues. Elle alla au plan de travaille prit un grand couteau et trancha une pauvre carotte en cube à une allure époustouflant en disant :

-Aha espèce de sale marine ! Tu fait plus le malin maintenant, hein ? Muahahahahahaha !

Law allait lui dire que le pauvre navet qu'elle avait commencé à guillotiner n'était pas un marine mais Amane l'arrêta avec un sourire en coin particulièrement sadique, si c'était possible pour elle, et lui dit :

-Laisse-la dans son délire, au moins, nous, on aura notre repas plus vite !

-je pense que ce n'ai pas une bonne idée... Mais tampi, j'ai faim !

Shachi et Peguin s'était agglutiné à côté d'Amaya et criait :

-PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE !...

-Muahahahaha, je vais t'arracher tes yeux pour te les enfoncer dans ton *** pour ensuite ******* et ******** puis ****** sans oublier de te ******* et pour finir je te ******* de ******* et ******* avec ton ******** de ****** !

-ALLEZ AMAYA PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE !

Plus loin, Amane demanda à Law si elle était la seule à trouver les propos violent et pervers d'Amaya vraiment éloigné de son caractère pourtant si naïf et dégoulinant de gentillesse. Law la regarda et haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment sur une chaise, son nodachi posait sur son épaule et son particulier sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Apparemment, laisser Amaya se déchaîner sur les légumes était une bonne chose puisque 5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis à table se battant pour avoir le plus de nourriture possible. A la fin du repas Law ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Amane le coupa avant qu'il puisse commencer sa phrase en disant :

-je sais je fais la vaisselle, nounouille !

-nounouille ? Demanda Law ne comprenant pas son nouveau surnom.

-j'ai pas trouvé mieux... pour l'instant. Donc ça sera nounouille pour toi.

-hors de question. Tu ne m'appellera pas nounouille. Ordre du capitaine.

-mais pourquoi ?

-ce surnom est complètement idiot comme toi d'ailleurs, cela pourrait détériorer mon intelligence !

-tu n'est qu'un... un... euh...

-beau gosse ? Intervint Amaya comme si de rien était.

-voilà, un beau gosse... euh non ! J'voulais pas te faire un compliment , eh merde c'est de ta faute Amaya !

-désolé.

-Imiter Bepo ne m'influencera pas !

-dommage... Mais...

POV Law (j'voulais faire ce point de vue ch'ai pas pourquoi...)

Oh mon dieu ! C'est reparti ! Elle ne se calme donc jamais ? Au moins, elles ne font plus attention à moi... Bon, je vais me coucher.

Je me lève et part dans le couloir silencieusement et passa part la bibliothèque pour prendre u livre, j'hésite plusieurs secondes entre « la dissection humaine pour se calmer » et « les 666 pires dissections » Finalement, je choisit le premier, je suis sur que je pourrait l'utiliser ! Je repart dans ma chambre et commence à lire.

-...aw ! Law !

-hein ?

Mince je me suis endormi... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ma chambre ?!

-Et Law ? L'électricité ça existe ici ?

-de quoi ? Mais d'abord Miss Amane que fait tu dans MA chambre, à moitié étalé sur MON lit, TON visage à moins de 10centimètre du MIEN ?

Ben oui elle était étalé de tout son long sur mon lit ! D'ailleurs j'avais une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine, mais ce n'est pas le sujet elle a pas le droit de squatter mon territoire, malgré sa splendide et pulpeuse poitrine, euuuh...

-Je voulait juste te poser cette question... tu peux arrêter de mater ma poitrine comme ça ? Si tu veux vraiment une belle vue je me déshabille tout de suite si tu veux...

-... non... sa va aller... miss Amane.

-J'apprends une nouvelle chose...

Amane s'était levé est cria dans le couloir :

-HEY AMAYA ! J'AI UN SCOOP POUR NOTRE BLOG !

Quoi ? Elle allait pas lui dire ce qui viens d'arriver quand même ? Elle m'a collé sa poitrine juste sous le nez ! J'y pouvait rien, moi ! Bordel, je suis un mec quoi ! J'entendis à mon plus grand malheur Amaya lui répondre :

-JE T'ECOUTE ! JE PREND DES NOTES !

-LAW IL MFFF MFFF...

Je l'avait bâillonné. Je perdait en dignité mais bon, je ne tenait pas à ce que se malheureux accident s'ébruite...

-AMANE ? T'ES TOUJOURS LA ? …...TU VAS BIEN ? J'ARRIVE !

Et merde.

POV narrateur :

La jeune fille au cheveux court marchait rapidement et silencieusement dans les longs couloirs du sous-marin jaune. Elle s'arrêtât brusquement et dit avec un aire fataliste :

-je me suis encore perdue...

**oOoOo**

Law attendait. Amaya n'arrivait toujours pas. Il se décida de libérer Amane de ce baillonnage forcée elle s'écarta vivement de lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Law remarqua que la démone avait les joues légèrement rouge et un souffle irrégulier.

-serait-ce notre proximité qui te fait cette effet là ?

-he... hein ? Qu...qu'est que tu racontes ? Tu délires capitaine !

Il la regarda avec son petit sourire habituelle et sortit de sa cabine laissant seule Amane et ses pensées. Elle dit entre ses dents :

-quel karma de merde ! Aussi chiant que ce capitaine...

Elle quitta la pièce et prit la direction de la cuisine étant sur que si son amie devait retrouver son chemin, ça serait la cuisine... Quelque minutes plus tard, pour ne pas dire trois quart d'heure plus tard, Amaya rentre dans la salle et dit en s'affalant sur la chaise :

-fioooou enfin un endroit que je connais !

-comment peut tu avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi médiocre Amaya ? Tu es pire que Zorro là !

-Il est grand ce sous-marin !

-Ça fait quand même pas mal de temps qu'on est ici !

Amaya se leva et mis des toast à grillé car oui c'est le matin ! Puisque Law c'était endormis sur son livre si... charmant.

Law arriva dans la cuisine accompagné de Bepo. Amane regarda le capitaine en chien de faillance. Son regard disait clairement : « approches-toi de moi, j't'arrache la tête ! ». Law la regarda, sourit et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il occupait habituellement, Shachi arriva à son tour dans la cuisine et s'assit près, voir très près, d'Amaya qui avait posé des toasts sur la table avec du beurre et de la confiture. Pingouin entra en trombe dans la cuisine et annonça :

-île en vue !

-hein ? On a pas encore 1 semaine de route ?

-les courants ont été favorables.

Law se leva et demanda :

-on arrive dans combien de temps ?

-environ 2heures

-bien

Law prit un toast et sorti voire les reseves qu'ils devront approvisionné une fois arrivé sur l'île.

**oOoOo**

Le sous-marin était accosté à une grande île où de loin on pouvait clairement apercevoir une partie urbanisé et une partie de jungle dense. Amane sauta du sous-marin au quai avant même que la passerelle soit installée et dit :

-enfin libre ! Amaya tu viens ?

-j'arrive !

Amaya descendit plus prudemment du submersible et alla rejoindre son amie. Law demanda :

-vous allez où ?

-visiter l'île. Au moins je ne te verrai plus de la journée.

-il y a du poulet dans le frigo ! Prends en pour le midi !

Les deux filles partirent sur ces mots et Law un sourire se dit qu'il allait enfin avoir du silence.

**oOoOo**

Les heures passait et la nuit commençait à tomber lentement. Law regarda par le hublot et s'etonna que le sous-marin soit toujours aussi calme... Mais où été passé les deux folles ? Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine où il ne vit que Shachi qui regardait désespérément le plan de travaille. Il regarda Law et dit :

-Elles sont pas encore rentrée...

-c'est quoi ce ton plaintif, Shachi ?

-Il est 22heure, capitaine ! Et, elles ne sont toujours pas rentrées, et si il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?!

-Elles avaient jamais dit qu'elles allaient restés.

-Capitaine ! Où irait-elle ? Elles ne sont pas dans leur dimensions et Amane et poursuivi par la marine !

-Je suis sûr qu'elles n'ont rien mais je vais allait les chercher.

-Je peux y aller si tu veux,capitaine !

-pas la peine je vais leur passer un savon.

Sur ces mots Law tourna les talons et sorti de la cuisine, il voulait pas l'avouer mais il était lui aussi un peu inquiet. Il sortit du sous-marin et se mit à marcher rapidement dans la rue il n'avait aucune idée d'où chercher les deux filles. Tous les magasins étaient fermés sauf les bars mais Law se disait que ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit que fréquentait les deux amies... Il restait donc les hôtels mais ça n'avait aucun sens, elles n'allaient pas gaspillé des berrys pour ça. Il y avait aussi la foret mais pourquoi irait-elle à moins qu'elle ne traînait dans les rues joliment éclairé. C'est le genre de truc que ferait des filles, non ? Law se dit que non, en faite, c'est plutôt le genre de chose qu'on ferait pendu au bras d'un mec...Il conclu qu'elles étaient parti faire une ballade en foret, encore plus illogique qu'une ballade dans les ruelles de cette ville mais bon. Il faut savoir se fier à son instinct. Apparemment le capitaine avait un bon instinct puisqu'il retrouva les deux filles dans un grande carrière en train de... pique-niquer ?! Oui, oui ! Pique-niquer à 22heure30. Les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers le capitaine Amaya sourit en tendant un sandwich au capitaine et Amane fi une moue déçue de voir Law ici :

-t'en veux un, capitaine ?

-vous faites quoi au juste, miss ?

-on peut plus sortir de la carrière du coup on a décidés de manger un peu...

-quoi ?

Law essaya de sortir mais fut arrêté par une barrière invisible.

-et vous vous inquiétez pas ?

-plus serait le mot exacte...

-on ai là depuis midi !

-ok je vois. Heureusement que j'ai pris mon nodachi !

-tu crois que c'est un piège, capitaine ?

-aucune idée mais porter cette arme me rassure, miss Amaya !

A ce moment précis la terre se mit à trembler et pouf, les deux amie et Law se mirent à tomber. Amaya et Amane restèrent relativement calme, c'était pas leur premier vol, enfin, si on oubliait leur cri perçant les oreilles de leur pauvre capitaine juste à coté. Celui-ci se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait devenir. Allait-ils s'écraser comme des vulgaire crêpes ? Son cerveau lui disait que oui mais pas son instinct. Son cerveau se déconnecta au choc de leur arrivait.

Amane se leva la tête pour voir ils étaient arrivés, elle eu juste le temps de bloquer une épée et une main enflammé. Elle regarda à qui appartenait la dite main et écarquilla les yeux. Amaya se leva à son tour et regarda autour d'elle avec émerveillement puis elle dit :

-on est... on est à Fairy Tail !

Tous le membres de Fiary Tail était réuni devant le bâtiment de la célèbre guilde, ils était autour des nouveaux arrivant où avant leur intrusion, se déroulait un énième match entre Natsu et Erza. Law regarda autour de lui désoriente se demandant pourquoi les deux jeunes filles avait l'aire de savoir quelque chose sur cette endroit.

**En enfer**** :**

Satan se frotta le menton et regarda l'écran davant lui où se tenait le père d'Amane ayant un aire mécontent et dit :

-ouuuups ! Je crois que je me suis trompé...

-oui je crois...

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voilà j'ai commencé le crossover normalement il devrait pas faire plus du prochain chapitre... prochain chapitre que je posterai sûrement plus tôt !

Réponse aux reviews à moitié anonyme :

Rusalki : Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tardé ! Mais c'est ta dernière review qui m'a dit : « NekoChanL ! Laisse tomber tes rapports de Tp et les devoirs de français et assis toi à ton bureau pour écrire la suite ! » mais j'ai quand même tardé ! . (Tu as sûrement cru un instant que je m'était fait enlevé par un alien vu que c'est la saison...)

65 ans : Je sais qui tu es !

Luna : Merci pour ta review et tes proposition de crossover, j'ai pris celui qui avait le plus de voix !

Tytania : Au fond tu ne préfère pas ça à une beuverie, non ? Tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes surprise avec les parents d'Amane... PS : je n'ai que des bonnes idées... j'rigole !

Angelic Momoko : voilà la suite oui ok, elle a du retard !

Simili D Axel : J'arrive pas encore à bien dessiner du yaoi hard mais j'y arriverai ! Bref, désolé pour le retard mais voilà la suite !

Voilà ! Pour les inscrit... ben vous avez sûrement vu que je vous est déjà répondue ! .


End file.
